


Godzilla: The Legendary Monsterverse

by Nicholas98



Category: Gamera (Movies), Godzilla - All Media Types, Kong: Skull Island (2017), ウルトラマン | Ultraman (TV 1966), 流星人間ゾーン | Ryuusei Ningen Zone | Zone Fighter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicholas98/pseuds/Nicholas98
Summary: A new invitation to a new Interactive Story.





	Godzilla: The Legendary Monsterverse

Godzilla, Kong, Gamera, Ultraman and Zone fighter in one Universe.

Welcome To Godzilla: The Legendary Monsterverse.  
Plot: Godzilla, Kong, Mothra, Gamera, Zone Fighter and Ultraman and Others like them provide a very important balance to the earth.  
Some are Benevolent and some are Malevolent.

Rules:  
1\. Leave Godzilla as Benevolent Titan.  
2\. Gamera and It's Titans are welcomed.  
3\. Ultraman and Zone Fighter and Their Titans are welcomed.  
4\. Tristar's Godzilla of 1998 and Animated series Titans are welcomed as well.  
5\. Rebirth of Mothra and anime Trilogy Titans are welcome.  
6\. Aliens of Good and Evil Are welcomed  
7\. Godzilla Earth is welcomed as A malevolent Titan.  
8\. Godzilla and Kong can be allies  
9\. Oc titans are welcomed as well as Humans and Aliens.  
10\. No Transforming Humans into Titans or Titans into Humans  
11\. Please do not include Pacific Rim's Kaijus. PR Kaijus do not count as titans.  
12\. Let Them fight or Respond to an alpha.

Note: Always have your story with a number.

https://infinite-story.com/story/info.php?id=21544


End file.
